


【SD】那些没人知道的小事

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0





	【SD】那些没人知道的小事

他的面庞清癯又有些苍白，面无表情的时候简直像恐怖游戏里的人物。可他偏生过分地爱笑，那双向上吊着的猫眼眯起来，卧蚕显现出很饱满的形状，嘴角几近咧到耳根。

他笑得太灿烂，难免让人觉得虚假，有时候我甚至怀疑他贴了层人皮面具。对他的厌恶从我们在CJ的第一次邂逅开始，延绵不绝，从未消散。

那时候他还是初出茅庐的练习生，趿拉着拖鞋从训练室里出来，练习生的队服都是压箱底的存货，尺码向来不会讲究。他瘦得皮包骨头，队服T恤松松垮垮挂在身上，领口塌下来露出锁骨。这形象绝对说不上好，我不禁皱起眉头，他似乎也注意到我，转过半个身子，有些僵硬地笑了一下。

我还叫不出他的名字，但我记住了他。他那头漂染的金发，过分夸张的笑容，实在让人过目难忘。

只是他大敞的领口实在扎眼。有一瞬间我意识到自己不必多管闲事，但我还是走上前，伸手想为他整理衣服。他却在刹那间敛起笑容，向后退了一大步，单薄的脊背在墙上撞出一声闷响。

“别碰我。”他的声音微微地颤抖，在寂静的走廊里显得异常刺耳。

我伸出的手僵在了半空。他从眼镜框上方看我，眼神像一只受惊的猫。气氛难以言喻地尴尬，我们僵持数秒，以他落荒而逃告终。

梁子也许就是在那时结下的。练习生和职业选手生活在两个世界，那时我们还谁都不认识谁，八竿子打不着的关系。我们可能是真的从娘胎里就八字不合。

后来我打听到他的名字，很快又忘记了。直到我们在QG又一次见面，他伸出手，笑容灿若阳光：“你好啊，我叫金泰相。”

彼时他热忱又大方，很难让人联想到数年前CJ基地走廊里那个古怪的男孩。他好像已经全然不记得那次偶遇，连同我也一起忘却了。这实在让人不爽，我只能按部就班自我介绍：“我叫白多训。”

他陡然间双眼圆睁，笑容又扩大了几分，两只手一起握上来：“我早就听说过您了！我是您的粉丝！”

是真的很假，又浮夸又虚伪。明明早已经忘了我，还要这样说客套话。更让我愤怒的是，他竟然真的忘了我，他算什么人，他怎么敢？

 

 

后来很长一段时间里，我一直当作无事发生。没有人看出端倪，我自己都险些相信了那些其乐融融的假象。可我们的配合确实默契，卡特豹女联动，6级抓上无人能敌。

“swift和doinb真是好兄弟。”他们都这样说。

就连队友教练都下意识把我们绑在一块。“swift你喝不喝奶茶？我这有多的券，第二杯半价，你和doinb去喝嘛。”

起初我还会辩解，后来实在懒得理他们。这些人打游戏打游戏混，八卦起来比一个师的八婆还狠。但这种事越憋着就越难受，像个血淋淋的伤口，越藏着捂着就越是要溃烂化脓。

“不了，”我说，“我不喜欢喝奶茶。”

可这些人不知是真的迟钝还是金泰相派来的托，一刻也不肯消停。“swift你这周末有空吗？doinb想和你看电影。”

我是真的烦了。“看什么电影，谁想和他看电影？”

mor愣住了，神色难堪得就像被拒绝的人是他。我敏锐地感受到反常，回头望去，金泰相赫然就站在不远处，灿烂的笑容僵在脸上。

历史惊人地相似，只不过这一次落荒而逃的人换成了我。我心中或许有些悔意，更多的是恼恨。金泰相——他怎么这么多事？我们的关系就像高空走钢丝，他非要逼我把钢丝剪断。他要是不整这一出，我们至少还能粉饰太平。

可恨意是藏不住的，捂住嘴巴还会从眼睛冒出来。一颗种子埋入心壤，在不知不觉间生长成巨大的藤蔓，将五脏六腑紧紧缠绕，令我几近窒息。

如今那棵藤蔓终于成熟，结出恶毒的果实。我开始密谋计划着如何打压金泰相，让所有人都讨厌他，让他在这个俱乐部混不下去，最好让他永远滚出职业圈子，在我眼前消失干净。

其实这是件很简单的事。他直播的时候那么吵，嚷嚷声整栋楼都能听见。他为了谈恋爱疏于训练，害我们险些输掉比赛。他的英雄池那么奇怪，对面轻而易举就能针对。他的罪恶简直罄竹难书，若不是我向来宽容大度，他早该——他早该滚蛋了，哪还能有在我眼皮子底下上蹿下跳的机会？

向来不屑于传小话的我终于破了例，从管理层到做饭阿姨，我向他们控诉金泰相的累累罪行。我的行动很快起效，金泰相收到了警告，不过这还不够，单是警告未免显得不痛不痒，他应该受到更彻底的制裁。

 

 

我犹然记得那是在沉闷多雨的三月，凌晨两点，他敲开我的房门。他穿着一身单薄的队服，趿拉着拖鞋，头发乱糟糟，眼圈是红的，看起来狼狈又可怜。我当然不会心疼他，更不会给他端一杯热茶，我把他堵在门口，努力让自己的语气不带情绪：“干什么？”

他抽噎了一下，抬起头看我。他摘掉了呆板的黑框眼镜，那副猫一样的眉眼赤裸裸横在我视线里，更加惹人生厌。他嘴唇咬得发白，声音沙哑又微弱：“你能不能告诉我，我之前做错了什么？”

报复的快感涌上来，我想要的不就是他低声下气向我认错？有一瞬间我想过就此和解，可我怎么能那样轻易地就放过他？

我听见自己的声音阴阳怪气起来：“你想多了，你哪里有错？”

“可教练他们说你对我有意见，让我来和你沟通……”他眼睛里泛起水光，又可怜又可笑，“你和我说吧，我一定会改的。”

他竟然还说他会改。他的那些罪过，岂能轻飘飘就一笔勾销？在CJ基地的那个夜里，他那样让我难堪，他要用什么去弥补？

他直播太吵，吵得我脑袋胀痛。他和别人勾肩搭背嬉笑怒骂，却对我客套又虚伪。难道他对我们的关系没有一点数？竟然还想和我看电影，以为我是召之即来的备胎。谁想和他看电影？我看见他就烦。

他和别人在背后议论的那些，以为我不知道？他们说：“swift是队霸。”他居然不去反驳。他是瞎了吗？就这样由着别人骂我？

如今他竟然还过来和我卖惨装可怜。他以为我是傻逼言情剧里的脑残男主，会吃这一套？我把视线从他那张恼人的脸上移开，却不由自主地沿着脖颈向下滑落。这一次他的队服合身了些，锁骨依然露着，线条突兀又清晰。他的皮肤苍白得不健康，在春寒料峭的三月，冻得近乎发紫。我恶毒地想，他肯定是故意穿得单薄，想博取我的同情，可我怎么会让他如愿？

“swift？”他叫我，伸出手拉住我的衣袖，撒娇似地晃起来，“……多训哥？”

我一抬手将他甩开，也许用力猛了些，他一个趔趄，砰地一声撞在墙上。我睨着他，几乎是咬着牙说：“别碰我。”

终于以牙还牙，让他也尝尝，被人拒绝的滋味。可快感很快消散，徒留溺水的悲哀。我像是陡然清醒过来，报复了又能怎样？只不过将新伤旧伤一并撕开，痛的是彼此两个。可开弓没有回头箭，我亲手将玻璃城堡摧毁，就再也没有复原的可能。

他抬起头来，露出一种委屈又震惊的神情，他的眼圈更红了，连着鼻头一起。他奋力把眼泪憋了回去，眼里的光芒在刹那间消失。我仿佛看见流星坠落，天崩地裂的巨响，从脑子里向两耳炸开。

“白多训，”他说，“我讨厌你。”

他终于撕去了那层虚伪的笑面，我心中宛如大石落地，却更觉精疲力竭。“好像谁不是？”

 

 

金泰相被下放甲级，就算卷土重来也永远不可能再成为我的队友。我是队内无可替代的唯一打野，自然可以高枕无忧。

局外人最是容易被蒙蔽双眼。一时间圈内舆论哗然，却没人想深究其中细节。纵使真相披露，也不会有人相信——QG中野竟然像小女生一样闹别扭，说出去谁会相信？

可事实就是如此。洞悉真相的那寥寥几人也从不敢公然提起。很快这件事就成了秘密，烂在所有人肚子里。有时候我也会好奇，对于这件事，金泰相会怎么想？他宣告拒绝上场的时候，是否和我一样，有过片刻的悔意？

只是这些都已不再重要，而生活还要继续下去。凌晨的基地走廊空空如也，冷风从楼梯间灌进来，激得我一哆嗦。三月份穿短袖是早了些，但也不至于有这么冷，冷得就像16年，那个一切都很反常的春天，有陨星撞击大地，霎时间光芒消逝，万物冰封。

这个点训练室早已空无一人，耳边只剩下飒飒风声。再也不会有人大吼大叫，惹得全俱乐部上下都不得安宁。我趿拉着拖鞋走着，脚步声空洞洞地回响，竟有些阴森可怖。

空气沉闷得让人喘不过气来。我掏出手机点开直播软件，他的直播间赫然就在首页。鬼使神差地，我点了进去。他的直播风格鲜明得一如既往，有人刷个礼物就状若疯癫又叫又跳。他的中文比几年前更流利地道了，简直可以以假乱真。也难怪韩国会有人在网上喷他，但他确实招中国人喜欢。他总是那么擅长讨人欢心，娴熟得不着痕迹，甚至是我——那时候的我——

我向来不愿意回忆往昔，所以那些俯拾即是的故事大多都是情绪化的产物。可是当我远离纷乱的人群，当过往涟漪从记忆深处泛起，真相就如同沙漠中的盐矿，大风刮过便显露出来，有许多曾刻意忽略的细节，此时终于被一一拾起。

我和他，那时候大概是真的亲密无间，我们或许一起逛过街看过电影，用同一根吸管喝过奶茶。我们睡过一张床，穿过彼此的衣服。我们提着一堆日用品从超市出来，穿过夏夜的蝉鸣，他拉住我的手，让我往天上看。他就是个骗子，城市的夜空怎么可能有星星，我收回目光，在不经意间和他的撞在一起。

我难以用言语描述他那时的眼神。我很少见过他认真的样子，我感到没来由的心悸，又有大难降至的恐慌。他大概也同我一般感受，心照不宣地，我们同时移开眼睛松了手。

有个不算丑恶的秘密被湮灭在深渊里，永世不得见光明。没有人会认为那是爱，也没有人敢相信那是爱。我感受到逃过一劫的轻松，随之而来的却是更大的绝望。像一颗流星，一旦碰触到大气层，就注定难逃陨落的命运。

 

 

他果真不是善于忘却的人，我的ID和段位，他记得清清楚楚，还要生怕别人不知道般，一遍遍地在直播间提起。他就是这么惹人讨厌，消费那些不堪回首的往事来博取眼球。可我又不厌其烦地一遍遍观看，想要从他的神情语气里，捕捉到一丝一毫的忏悔。

他早已不是那一年不谙世事的古怪男孩，可我宁愿相信他的坦然和他的笑容一样，是一种隐晦的伪装。于是我反复进行着这如同自虐的过程，终于有一次我没有忍住，用小号在鱼吧的吃瓜帖里发言：你们放过swift吧。

那时候他早已下播多时，我的手机却响起收到回复的提示。他用大号回复：是他当初不肯放过我。

究竟是谁不肯放过谁，我已经没有力气去追究了。在这篇曲折离奇的剧本里，谁都是罪人。他说：“我要证明他是错的。”如今看来，或许我们两个都错了。可是在某个万籁俱静的夜里，微风涤净烟火，群星俯瞰人间，我们也确实悄无声息地爱过。

\----------fin----------


End file.
